


Slides and Fruit Snacks

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you hiding?” Connor asked the boy. He was trying to make his way to the Big Slide but the boy was sitting in the middle of the tube bridge, blocking Connor’s way. </p>
<p>The boy’s arms were wrapped around his bent legs and his face was tucked into his knees so Connor barely heard when the boy whispered, “No.”</p>
<p>“‘Cuz under the slide is better,” Connor told him helpfully. “Gemma never finds me there.”</p>
<p>“I’m not hiding,” the boy said, a little louder this time. </p>
<p>“Then why are you blocking everyone’s way?” Connor demanded. He felt bad when the boy flinched a little, he hadn’t meant to shout so loud. Changing tactics, Connor scooted over to sit next to the boy. “Sorry,” he mumbled. Then “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Oliver.”</p>
<p>“I’m Connor.”</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>Just Silly Kid!Coliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slides and Fruit Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/133075496323/someone-asked-for-fluff-before-tonights-ep-so-i)

“Are you hiding?” Connor asked the boy. He was trying to make his way to the Big Slide but the boy was sitting in the middle of the tube bridge, blocking Connor’s way.

The boy’s arms were wrapped around his bent legs and his face was tucked into his knees so Connor barely heard when the boy whispered, “No.”

“‘Cuz under the slide is better,” Connor told him helpfully. “Gemma never finds me there.”

“I’m not hiding,” the boy said, a little louder this time.

“Then why are you blocking everyone’s way?” Connor demanded. He felt bad when the boy flinched a little, he hadn’t meant to shout so loud. Changing tactics, Connor scooted over to sit next to the boy. “Sorry,” he mumbled. Then “What’s your name?”

“Oliver.”

“I’m Connor.” When Oliver looked up, Connor gave him a wide grin, proudly showing of his smile with two loose teeth. “Why ya sittin’ here, Oliver?”

Oliver sighed. “I miss my friends.”

“Oh,” Connor said. “Where are they?”

“At the old house,” Oliver told him. “Mama says I’ll make new friends but I don’t wanna.” Oliver swiped a hand on his cheek to brush away the stray tears that were beginning to fall. Moving sucked no matter what Mama said.

“Well, you can be my friend if you want,” Connor offered.

Oliver glanced up at that. “Really?”

“‘Course!” Connor smiled again and this time Oliver smiled too.

“Okay!” Oliver wiped the last of his stray tears away and readjusted his glasses.

“Wanna go on the slide, wif me?” Connor asked.

Oliver nodded and pulled his legs in for Connor to crawl around and lead the way. Connor popped of the the tube bridge with a practiced ease and and bounded ahead to climb the stairs to the slide. At the crash behind him, Connor whipped around.

Oliver had tripped on the stairs and landed hard on his hands and knee. Looking down as his new friend, crouched down in shock and pain while his eyes filled again with tears, Connor hurried back down to Oliver’s side and did what came naturally.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Connor whispered.

He took both of Oliver’s hands gently in his and turned them palm up to kiss the red palms. Then he shifted to look at Oliver’s knee. It was angry and red but there wasn’t any blood, no cuts, so Connor pressed a quick kiss to Oliver’s knee. Mom’s kisses always made Connor’s booboos feel better so his kisses should make Oliver’s feel better too.

“There! All better,” Connor said with triumph. “Wanna go on the slide now?”

Oliver sniffled a little but tried to keep it quiet. He didn’t want to go on the slide anymore, he wanted to go find Mama, but he didn’t want his new friend to think he was a baby. “Um…”

“We can go down the slide and then you can meet my mom.” Connor pointed over to where his mom was sitting and Oliver saw his own mother was on the same bench.

“We brought fruit snacks. Do you want some?” Connor asked as he helped Oliver stand up. “The red ones are my favorite but you can have some if you want.”

“Okay,” Oliver said, forgetting momentarily about his sore knee and burning palms. “I’ve got Goldfishes. We can trade.”

“I love Goldfishes!” Connor told him as they climbed up to the slide.

Then, even though Connor really wanted to go, he stepped aside to let his new best friend Oliver go down first.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> +
> 
> PS: Not to be a total tease but there may be more of this....someday....


End file.
